royalrebeleverafterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tale of Legacy Day
The Tale of Legacy Day is the fourth webisode ever to be released. Summery The students and faculty of Ever After High are on the edge of their thrones! Will Raven Queen pledge her destiny to the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day? Transcript 'Female narrator: '''And so here we are: Legacy Day. Where the students of Ever After High sign the Storybook of Legends, pledging to follow the paths of their fairytale parents. '''Male narrator: '''Or not. '''Female narrator: '''Seriously? I'm narrating here! '''Raven Queen: '*sighs* Maddie, you have to help me. I don't feel like I can sign the Storybook of Legends, but I don't wanna let everyone down either. 'Madeline Hatter: '''And do not forget the whole "If you don't sign, your story disappears (poof), and you may vanish into oblivion" *huffs* that's a thing you know, and it's gotta hurt. '''Raven Queen: '''But we don't know if that's true. '''Madeline Hatter: '''But what if it is. '''Raven Queen: '''But what if it's not. '''Madeline Hatter: '''But what if it is. '''Raven Queen: '''You're not helping. '''Madeline Hatter: '''Wait a tick! I think I know who can help. '''Blondie Lockes: '''No, but see, I am totally a Royal. '''Apple White: '*gasps* Raven! There you are! We have to talk! Come back! 'Blondie Lockes: '''Apple! Where are you going? '''Apple White: '''I have to convince Raven to sign the book. My destiny depends on it! '''Raven Queen: '*pants* *gasps* 'Apple White: '''Raven? *echoes* '''Madeline Hatter: '''If anyone knows the truth about the Storybook of Legends, it's Giles Grimm! '''Giles Grimm: '''Feathers and friends, together alone. '''Madeline Hatter: '*claps* he's speaking Riddlish! He was cursed with a babble spell. Makes him sound, you know, ru-ru-ru-cukoo! He says: it's nice to have us here! 'Raven Queen: '''Ask him about the book! If I don't sign, am I really gonna...disappear? '''Madeline Hatter: '''Mmhmm! Can the musical chair changes its tone... When the tablet of granite is inscribed with a bone? '''Giles Grimm: '''Hmm... The King who sings with pages of sky, fears too much the dawn that rises with lies. '''Madeline Hatter: '''He says there's something wrong with the book. And if you don't sign, your story. Will... '''Raven Queen: '''What. What! '''Madeline Hatter: '''Oh! Sorry! If you don't sign, your story will continue! '''Raven Queen: '''Oh, really! Ah, that's great! '''Madeline Hatter: '''I think. '''Raven Queen: '''Ugh! You THINK? '''Madeline Hatter: '''Hey, Riddlish is not an exact language. '''Female narrator: '''At last, it was Legacy Day. '''Headmaster Grimm: '''Next we have: Apple White. '''Royals: '*claps* Shh... Shh... 'Apple White: '''I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White, and I am ready to pledge my destiny! *exclaims in surprise* '''Royals: '*cheers* 'Headmaster Grimm: '''And next, Raven Queen. '''Raven Queen: '''I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and I pledge...uhm. I... '''Apple White: '''Come on, do it! '''Headmaster Grimm: '*sighs in annoyance* 'Raven Queen: '*gasps* I am Raven Queen, and I'm going to write my own destiny! My Happily Ever After starts now. 'Royals: '''Oh, my... '''Rebels: '''Yayyyy!!! Raven did it! '''Raven Queen: '*sighs in relief* ...I, oh, I-I'm still here! I didn't disappear! 'Apple White: '''How could you be so...so selfish! '''Royals: '''Boo!!!! '''Rebels: '''Yayyyy!!! '''Raven Queen: '''I'm sorry, Apple! But I―egh, ugh. HOLD EVERYTHING! Oh. I didn't know I could do that. Huh... I'm sorry, Apple, but I don't want anyone to tell me who to be, I wanna figure that out on my own. And don't you understand? I'm not the only one who gets to choose their own destiny now. We all do, even you. '''Apple White: '''But... I don't wanna choose my own destiny. I liked the one I had, and because of you, it might not happen. '''Raven Queen: '''But it might... '''Apple White: '''I don't know. I just don't know. '''Madeline Hatter: '''Wow! You're still here! No poof, poof, POOF! Yay! '''Raven Queen: '''I know, it feels good! *sighs* '''Apple White: '*sobs* 'Male narrator: '''Life between the Royals and the Rebels would never be the same after Raven stood up for what she believed. '''Female narrator: '''What she believed was wrong, she didn't honor her destiny, she tempted fate! '''Madeline Hatter: '''Listen, narrators! We are trying to have a nice moment here! '''Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter: '*laughs* 'Headmaster Grimm: '''Raven does not know the forces she's released. This must be contained before her dangerous idea spreads! '''Evil Queen: '*cackles* Category:Webisodes